Silme
Silme is a vagrant Jedi and a member of both the Jedi Order and the Council of Knowledge. Biography Silme was born to a convicted spice smuggler on the prison planet of Kessel. Within the first two years of his life, his mother left the planet and re-entered the smuggling business, bringing Silme with her. He grew up on a freighter as part of a vagrant crew captained by his mother, which he served as part of once he was old enough. He never knew who his father or mother was during his childhood, though his mother did her part in taking care of him and bringing him up with a strong sense of morality, despite his criminal lifestlye. He didn't know his origins until he was taken in a Corsec raid at age 12, just before which his captain revealed herself as his mother, and told him his father had been a Sorrusian guardsman exiled to Kessel to serve in the spice mines. Once captured, he was given a choice by the Corsec agent that led the raid to work for him and study under him rather than be imprisoned. It turned out that this agent was the Sith warrior named Rex Draconis. Quickly, Rex discovered that his new student was not only capable and intelligent, but also Force Sensitive. Eager for the chance to train a young Sith under him, Rex took Silme as his apprentice. But once Silme began his training and life as a Sith, he realized that it was not the path he wished to take. Though he was a criminal, his own code of honor that his mother had instilled in him still meant more to him than the Sith Code that his new mentor was teaching, though he valued the time and effort Rex put into training him. At the age of 17, upon completing his apprenticeship, he left Rex to search for a vocation that fit his old beliefs with his new skills. Still tied to the criminal world despite his reticence to adopt similar beliefs, he made his way to the prison planet of Oovoo IV. For two years he made his living as an arena duelist, a gladiator of sorts, fighting in front of crowds against other thrillseekers and inmates. During his stay, he learned the Makashi style of combat from an older man who was another fighter. The man only ever referred to himself as The Exile, though Silme heard stories and whispers that the man was a Sith Exile who had fought and murdered his way there, and was hiding from retaliation. As he fought, he also trained himself to be very proficient with daggers, both knife fighting and throwing them, during his stay there. He quickly rose to become one of the best fighters there due to his Force-enhanced abilities and his extra flexibility due to his Sorrusian bone structure. When his employers began to suspect he had more talent than the average humanoid, they quickly made plans to have him killed to even the playing field. Catching word of their plans, he took his leave. Left to wander again on a prison planet, Silme decided to make his way elsewhere. Unable to find suitable transport off planet without his old employers finding him, he jacked a TIE Hunter off of a local bounty hunter and made his way off planet. Left without any prospects, trained for a career he couldn't pursue, he remembered his master speaking of a group known as the Council of Knowledge on Naboo, and specifically two Jedi, named Kaytren Li and Thane de Fortia. Here he hoped he could find a home that fit his own code, or if not, at least a place to stay for awhile and learn. Upon his arrival and through interactions with Kaytren and others, he became a dedicated Jedi, but adhered to the ancient Code, before Odan-Urr's revisions. Shortly after his arrival, Silme joined the Jedi in a battle on Mustafar to destroy a derelict droid manufacturing plant that a Sith force, commanded by Feral Ragnos, planned on re-activating. Joining Grand Master Torrent and a team of other Jedi, he helped protect Kia-ara while she planted explosive charges to demolish the factory. Over the course of the fight he engaged two Sith - Shadiris Psyfonae and Sarian Kofuri. Once the charges had been planted, everyone retreated from the main facility. During the course of the retreat Rex, his old master, found him and headed him off in an old hangar. This was the first time Silme had seen him in years, and the meeting promptly turned into a duel. Silme caught Rex off guard and wounded him before the Sith knocked him unconscious by way of flinging him headfirst across the hangar. After time, he joined the Council of Knowledge and the Jedi Council on Coruscant as well. Soon, though, the Jedi Council was destroyed and many of his ties to other Jedi groups were severed, and he returned to the Council of Knowledge, spending most of his time there. He was present at Master Torrent Yix-Willow's death and stood vigil over his body overnight until Kurayami Bloodborn and Torrent's apprentice, Kia-ara, came back to claim it. Unable to shed his vagrant nature, he often disappears for weeks or months, sometimes visiting the desert planet of Byss in the Outer Rim, sometimes training, sometimes just to take time to think. But despite all else, the Council of Knowledge is the closest thing he has to a home, and has established permanent quarters there. Later on, several terraforming vehicles were discovered by the Sith on Hoth. Fearful of the Sith reverse engineering the machine and using it to destroy whole worlds, Silme joined the Jedi in an attempt to secure the terraformers. Unfortunately, the Jedi were incapable of keeping the Sith away from the machines, so instead they were destroyed. During the fight he attacked Sinistra, but succeeded only in forcing her to momentarily retreat from him. After he disengaged, he was thoroughly entertained by Rex taking a short joyride in one of the terraformers before they were destroyed by explosives. Soon after the issue on Hoth, the Jedi were dispatched to Thule to remove the Sith Anep and Niloc from their positions of power. The small Jedi task force found themselves completely outnumbered by none other than Feral Ragnos and his academy of Sith. Silme engaged Darth Lapay and apparently forced him to retreat from the battle. Moving on, he was simultaneously engaged by the Sith Lords Niloc, Anep, and Osiris. Momentarily stunning Niloc, he threw a vibroshiv at him, but Feral dove in front of the blow and was struck in the neck. Continuing to fight the three Sith, Silme was able to inflict decent damage to the three, but was seriously wounded in the process. It quickly became clear that the Jedi had no hope of removing Anep and Niloc, so Silme retreated from the battle, retrieving his shiv on the way. As a side effect of being drenched in Feral's blood, the weapon became Force-infused and is capable of storing a decent amount of Force energy. Months later, Silme participated in a battle on Bakura against Sith forces, this time led by Feral's cousin, Sinistra Corsai. He engaged Geist, previously the apprentice of Phantom, an acquaintance from the Council of Knowledge, in the woods and fought him to a ragged stalemate. Both warriors retreated, but Geist destroyed Silme's TIE Hunter, leaving him temporarily stranded. Darwill and Tianili Jinn soon came and picked him up, and all three returned to the Jedi Academy on Bakura. Throughout his time spent at the Council of Knowledge, he's retained a close friendship with his old master, Rex. They routinely enjoy ribbing each other and occasionally sparring. Over time, Silme has seen his old master grow into a new relationship with Cara James, a Gray. But along the way, a Force Ghost of an old flame, named Sarah, hatched a plot to get back at Rex for her perception of his infidelity to her. Along the way, Silme had a short encounter with Darth Helius, but neither made much headway against the other before the incident tapered off. Force Powers Weapons and Armor Combat Styles Transportation